


[Script Offer][F4M] Date Night with Your Favorite Cumsucker...I Mean Bloodsucker!

by fluff_cunningham



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, GFE, Gonewildaudio, Monster Girl, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Monster Girl][Vampire][GFE][L-Bombs][Neck Nibbles][Light Blood Sucking][Blowjob][Cock Kisses][Swallowing][Piggyback Ride][Cunnilingus][Begging][Missionary][Creampie][Aftercare]
Kudos: 1





	[Script Offer][F4M] Date Night with Your Favorite Cumsucker...I Mean Bloodsucker!

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.

This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.

This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: At first you weren't sure about dating a vampire, but it turned out the be one of the best decisions you've ever made! Sure, she's got a few quirks that human girls don't have, but it only makes your relationship all the more special. Money's been tight lately, so the two of you have decided to spend Friday night at home instead of going out to the usual places...

Speaker Tone/Personality: The speaker is a vampire that has been dating the listener for 2 years now; they moved in together a few months ago. She's playful, a little bratty, and MADLY in love with her boyfriend. Since he works during the day and she has to stay inside to avoid the sunlight, the vampire gets super-clingy when he returns home.

[setting is the couple's apartment, late in the evening]

Whew...that takes care of the dishes! Thanks again for making dinner babe, it was delicious!

[short pause] Dishwasher? You know I don't trust that thing! It always does the weird humming, and misses some spots...nope, I prefer hand-washing!

Check out this plate; it's squeaky-clean and if you look real closely, you can see the reflection of a super-cute guy!

You know, he kinda looks like my boyfriend...[kiss]...oh wait, he is! [giggle]

C'mon, let's do something! It's finally the weekend, you don't have to work for the next couple days, and I have you all to myself!

I wish I could go out and do fun stuff during the day, like most other creatures...but noooo, the STUPID sun has to exist!

[short pause] Sunscreen? Babe, I wouldn't be the first vampire to try that. It doesn't work; the sun still burns our skin!

When we were younger, my sister tried going outside with sunscreen on. We almost had to take her to the hospital! It was NOT a good time.

The sun just fires these...magic, flaming, unholy rays of death at us! Since I don't wanna cover myself in 50 layers of clothing and sweat like crazy, I'm stuck at home waiting for you.

So what are we gonna doooo? Play some board games? Card games? Video games? Watch TV? Throw stuff at the wall? Yell at the neighbors? I'm BORED, pick something!

[short pause] I...I'm sorry. I'm not trying to annoy you; it just gets so lonely when you're not around.

I love you, and I always cherish the time that we spend together. It doesn't really matter WHAT we do, as long as we're doing it with each other.

[short pause] Sure, we could cuddle on the couch until you think of something! [kiss] You're the best, babe!

[short pause, followed by a giggle] I love hugging you from behind; it's like I'm your personal jetpack!

A pale, scary jetpack with fangs...[goofy snarl, followed by a giggle]

Mmmm, you're so warm...I think I'm gonna kiss your neck...

[several kisses] Of COURSE I'm gonna leave a hickey! Why wouldn't I? Gotta show all those girls out there that you're MY man [giggle]

Can I nibble on your neck too? I promise I won't draw any blood! I just...you know...like to graze it with my fangs and stuff...

[short pause] Thanks! [you could put some light nibbling SFX in here if you want] 

[quietly] Mmmm...your neck always feels so soft...softer than the rest of your body...[licking]

[quietly] And kinda tasty...[light gasp]...the blood...I can smell it...so good...I need to...

[light nom nom sounds and sucking] Huh? Oh, shit! I'm so sorry, babe! I didn't even realize what I was doing!

I was getting so comfortable, the skin on your neck felt nice, and then I remembered how sweet your blood tastes! The urges just took over...

Are you in pain? There's not much blood, I swear! I should be able to cover it up with this napkin...

[sigh] I just wanted to have a nice Friday night with you...y---you're getting up; that means the cuddling is over, isn't it?

I guess I should leave you alone for the rest of the---mmmmmph! [the listener kisses you]

Wha? You're...you're not mad at me? It's totally okay if you are---mmmmmph! [a few more kisses] 

Alright, alright! I'm glad you forgive me. Could we, uh...could we kiss some more?

[improv making out]

And look at that...I didn't bite your lip a single time! I know how to be a good girl...usually...

Soooo...did you figure out what you want to do tonight?

[short pause] "Look down"? Why would I---oh...[giggle]...there's a bulge in your pants! I wanna grab it...

[soft moan] Baby...you're so hard...can I take it out?

[SFX of pants unzipping] I can never get over just how big you are...and your cock feels so warm!

How about I get on my knees, and suck something ELSE out of you? [giggle]

[improv blowjob]

I adore every inch of this thing...

Your balls...[kiss]...your shaft...[a few kisses]...and the head, of course!

[several more kisses, followed by a giggle] That last kiss made your cock twitch!

[improv cont'd]

I'm gonna lick it up...[licking]...and down...[licking]...like a lollipop.

A warm, veiny lollipop! [giggle]

[improv cont'd]

Want me to play with your balls? Your cock can't have ALL the fun!

[sucking and licking] Does it feel good? Me fondling your balls, while I suck you dry?

[short pause, followed by a giggle] Good! I'm gonna keep going until you put a hot, sticky load in my mouth!

[improv cont'd]

Baby, some precum is starting to drip out...

[licking] Mmmm...tasty! I want more! Give me more!

[improv cont'd]

You gonna cum for me soon? I REALLY need you to nut in my mouth.

I wanna swallow it, feel it trickle down my throat, and then ask for seconds!

Come on, I know you're close...[sucking and licking]...empty your balls into my mouth, pleeeease?

I've been a good girl, haven't I? That means I deserve a mouthful of your jizz!

[sucking and licking] You know you wanna watch my cheeks swell...and see me swallow every drop you've got.

[improv to orgasm]

[with your mouth full] There's...so much of it...[gulping]

Mmmm...tastes even better than your blood [giggle]

I think I got it all...huh? There's some on my cheek?

[licking] There, is that better? [short pause] Good!

So what now, babe? You wanna fuck me on the couch? Up against the wall? 

You could also bend me over the dining table...however you want me, I'm totally up for it!

[short pause] You're moving towards the bedroom...that works, but I don't feel like walking...

Hup! [or whatever sound you want to make as you jump on the listener's back]

[giggle] I haven't ridden on your back in FOREVER...how could you deny your girlfriend one of life's simple pleasures?

Grab my legs and giddy-up, you sexy stallion!

[SFX of footsteps]

You can stop in front of the bed; I'll jump onto it.

[grunt] Okay...I'm ready, babe!

[short pause] Oh, you're pulling my panties down for me...what a gentleman [giggle]

[soft moan] I...I didn't expect you to start kissing me down there...

[soft moan] Getting closer and closer to my...[slightly louder moan]

Baaaabe...stop teasing my entrance...[moan]...just stick your tongue in already!

[improv cunnilingus]

Oh yeah...eat me, baby...

Fuck my hole with that soft, wet tongue of yours...

[improv cont'd]

Do I taste okay? I'm always kind of unsure...

[short pause] You think I ALWAYS do? [giggle] Whatever!

[short pause] Sh---Shut up...so what if I'm blushing? Don't you have a pussy to finish eating?

[improv cont'd]

Wait, are you moving up to my...[moan]...oh FUCK!

Playing with my clit...flicking it with your tongue...[moan]...you know what that does to me!

[louder moan] Oh my God, now you're sucking on it...[moan]...no fair!

[improv cont'd]

You're...you gonna make me cum...[moan]...I can feel it!

Please go faster...[moan]...please...

Make me gush all over your face!

[moan] Fuck, I...I'm losing control...

[improv to orgasm]

[panting] Incredible...you always know how to make me feel good...

Come here...I wanna kiss you so badly!

[several sloppy kisses] I love you so much...[several more sloppy kisses]

[quietly] Put your cock inside me. I want you to cum again.

I'll...[grunt]...lay back down, give you nice and easy access!

[soft moan] Hey...why did you stop at the head? Shove the WHOLE thing in!

[short pause] You want me to beg for it? Rude...

[pleading] Babe, could you pleeeease put the rest of your cock in me? I wanna cum all over it while you pound the crap out of me!

[pleading] Pleeeease? I've been behaving myself since we started....

[short pause] You will!? [giggle] Yay!

[soft moan] There we go...come closer, I wanna hold onto your waist.

[improv missionary]

You feel so good inside me...so warm and hard...

Grab my shoulders...

[improv cont'd]

You like how tight my pussy feels? The way it...[moan]...clenches around you?

Ow! Babe, don't thrust so hard!

I know it feels good, but go easy on me! I'm delicate...

[moan] That's better...slow and steady...

[improv cont'd]

Fuck! Keep going, babe...[moan]...this is perfect! YOU'RE perfect...

[improv cont'd]

Okay, you can speed up a little now...but ONLY a little!

[moan] Oh...GOD! My toes are starting to curl...

[improv cont'd]

Baby...[moan]...I'm getting close again!

Please, slow down...I want us to cum at the same time...

I gotta wrap my legs around you...I just gotta!

[improv cont'd]

Are you gonna cum soon? Your cock is throbbing...

[moan] Now it's going faster...you ready to fill me up? To make a mess of my tight, wet hole?

Come on baby, give it to me...[moan]...I don't care about the bruises anymore!

Just...POUND me until you blow your load! [moan] I want all of your cum...ALL of it!

[moan] Give me everything you have! Fucking destroy me!

[improv to orgasm]

[panting] Oh my God...I can feel it...

Don't pull out, babe...not until every single drop is inside me...

[several kisses, followed by a giggle] I love you too...

[short pause] What? My eyes are glowing red? They always do that when you cum inside me, remember? It's like my body KNOWS it's being bred [giggle]

Come lay on the bed with me.

[short pause, followed by a kiss] I don't wanna be your jetpack this time; I'd rather nuzzle my head into your chest.

Mmmm...kiss my forehead again...rub my back...mmmm...I'll always be yours, babe. Always.

And don't forget: tomorrow's Saturday, so we can have even MORE fun! [giggle]


End file.
